The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus for feeding butterflies, moths and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a new and improved feeder for butterflies and the like which includes a food protection grid or screen to prevent larger animals as well as many species of insects from reaching the food source in the feeder. The feeder is preferably hung from a tree or the like and can be provided with a crawling insect guard to prevent ants and other crawling insects from reaching the food source within the feeder. A light source may be provided for illumination of the feeder and to attract species of moths which may be more active during the evening hours.
Adult butterflies and moths share common characteristic mouth parts, the chief structure of which is a tubular proboscis or tongue through which liquids can be sucked up into the insect's mouth. When not feeding, the butterfly or moth carries the proboscis in a coiled spiral held beneath the insect's head. When feeding, the proboscis can be extended quickly and thrust deep into a flower or other source of liquid food. These sucking mouth parts are a characteristic of moths and butterflies as a group, allowing these insects to feed on the nectar deep within the individual cups of various flowers.
While it may be desirable to attract butterflies and moths to a feeding device or the like, prior feeders typically have been designed in a manner that allows undesired insects and small animals access to the food source contained within the feeder. While attempts have been made to provide feeders for birds and the like which are intended to prevent other small animals from gaining access into the feeder and consuming the food source, the prior art has generally neglected to provide a feeder for butterflies, moths and the like which capitalizes on their anatomical characteristics and on the manner in which butterflies normally feed in nature and which simultaneously prevents small animals and common pest insects from reaching the food source in the feeder. To overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a feeder with a food protection grid constructed to allow butterflies, moths and the like access to the food source contained within the feeder while simultaneously preventing larger animals and pest insects from reaching the food source in the feeder.
As another object of the present invention to provide a feeder which may be suspended or hung from a tree, a post or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a feeder which is made from attractive, rugged materials and which may be easily and cost effectively manufactured.